Fade to Grey
by D-Chan4
Summary: AU The Order of the Pheonix has had failure after failure in the fight for the rights of those of less then pure blood. Harry is about to lose his sister to the Dark Arts. Jasmine must be ready to make the choice to stay or go back to the life she hates.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story 'cept the OFM Jasmine Potter.

AN: This story is complete and will be completely uploaded in the week if my beta doesn't get beset by RL.

FYI, the title created by my beta. We talked about this story which is a very shallow telling of the relationship between Jasmine and Greyback. It was mostly about change. (which seems to be my favorite theme) So enjoy :) should have the rest of the story out soon ^_^

{}{}{}{}

Jasmine stepped outside of the Burrow with a frown. She was sick of her brother's cosseting of her and her mother's insistence to lie down. Fenrir Greyback had just kidnapped her. It wasn't like he had actually bitten her. Not that she would tell anyone else what she had gone through those few hours he had her. Just thinking about it had brought shivers to her body and that annoying hot sensation that refused to leave her body.

In her mind she told herself that she would never forget what that Ministry scum had done to her. To humiliate her like that, at least it was just him. She had heard that people who had gone in for questioning with Greyback came out werewolves, or worse publicly humiliated in front of prominent pure-bloods. Neville still couldn't look Draco Malfoy straight in the face after his round of questioning.

Minister Riddle was a dictator. She eyed the setting sun with a sigh. The world she and her brother lived in was truly awful. She would rather be a muggle then a witch in this day and age. She heard stories from her mother. Back when she was a student at Hogwarts there was no such things as the Muggle-born Registration committee. That people like Hermione Granger weren't forced to wear magical collars tracking there every move. That when someone petitioned for the rights of muggle-borns and half-bloods they would not be met with lashes. Even worse a _Crucio_ would be administered if it was their second offence.

Her brother, Harry, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were inside arguing about the next steps they would have to take for fair rights to none pure-blood wizards. There would have to be bribery and maybe even some seduction. Whatever need be to get their claim heard in the public hearings of the Wizengamont.

Vaguely Jasmine wondered what would have happened if their father had survived. He had been a pure-blood. Surely with the balance of power in the current ministry he could have ensured she and Harry would not have had such an utterly horrid life, like they had. Her friends, the Weasley's, had to openly insult them in Hogwarts for appearance sake. Neville could never even pursue a real relationship with her because of the way things were never mind that she was a half-blood. It was against the law for them to be together.

"Stand and face your sire child." A harsh voice barked from the just beyond the backyard fence. Jasmine jerked up looking to the sound of the voice. It was Greyback, standing tall, proud and imposing in his brilliant silver robes. _'How had he gotten this close without setting off the wards?'_ She thought. His thick silver hair was blowing in the wind his cold eyes staring her down.

'_Why isn't he moving closer?'_ Then it hit her, she was safe, only because he was standing at the very edge of the wards. He was close enough to be heard; but not close enough to hurt her. "You're wrong Greyback, I'm not a werewolf. You haven't sired me." She spat her hand already on her wand. She was terrified. How her brother managed to stand up to the Ministry and their lackeys day to day she would never understand.

"Nonsense. I have sired you, just you wait." He grinned, his eyes glancing briefly towards the setting sun.

"There is no bite on me!" she argued, wishing her body would obey and return to the Burrow. He snickered as he took off his robes. She blushed for a moment seeing the muscled expanse of his chest revealed. He banished his robes with a simple flick of his wrist. She had forgotten Greyback could do wandless magic.

"You know, you should thank your brother you were bitten. I only kidnapped you on my Lord's orders to make Harry Potter suffer. Too bad you were found so fast. I should have taken everything you had on you off." He sneered as he knelt down to remove his boots. '_Why is he getting undressed?!'_ She focused on a small invisible spot on the fence. "I had not realized your hair slide had a tracking charm on it."

"Why are you here?" She snapped feeling her face heat up as he removed his trousers. He was standing proudly naked in front of her, all his clothing banished. Where was the almost legendary Potter bravado? Here she was faced with an unarmed and undressed man but her wand was limp at her side.

"My dear Miss Potter… I find I am enamored with you. I turned you to spite your brother. However my master demands I kill you instead. I cannot let that happen, if you come with me now I can save you. My master will let you have your creature rights and over look your half-blood status if you come now. If you do not, I cannot save you," he stated; his voice cool and collected. "Come with me now before you turn. I will have to kill you otherwise. We cannot have those inside be given creature rights. It would be too easy for them to work with the system then."

She ignored her focus spot on the fence to look straight at Greyback. He was offering her a way out. She hated her life as it was, her brother might forgive her in time, if she took this out. Or perhaps he would use her as a weapon, one she could become for him, in place of his restricted status. She wasn't sure, but the idea of being able to go back to Hogwarts this year as a free sixth year was too enticing. She could date Neville or rub elbows with Malfoy. She had heard he found her pretty, but her half-blood status had been keeping him off her.

She saw the last rays of light escaping into the purple sky beyond. Making up her mind she ran towards him; her fear washing away at the prospect of freedom. She reached the fence, ready to climb over it; but his strong arms took her by her shoulders and pulled her over. She gave a panicked scream but he placed her gently to the side, next to him. "Ah, my beautiful pup, we shall make many litters together."

She blanched; he was coming on to her again. Her mind was recoiling from the idea of repeats of her previous stint in his presence. However, her body was aflame with the idea of being 'violated' again. "I said before you did not bite me." She snapped back even as his hands were working against her robes to remove her clothes. The door to the Burrow slammed open in the distance.

"Jasmine!" Her brother shouted his wand drawn as he ran towards them. Her mother was behind him her red hair glowing like a torch in the moonlight.

"Look at the moon, my pup." Fenrir whispered in a husky voice stepping away from her. She turned to the silver orb in the sky with wonder. Her body felt on fire but in a different way. She dropped her wand as the pain over took her.

"Jasmine!" Her mother shrieked but she ignored it. Dropping to the ground she felt her limbs snap in odd ways as coarse black hair sprouted on her arms.

"Mother she wasn't bitten! What happened?" Harry cried still running towards them. She could hear them getting closer, but she couldn't respond. All she could do was open her mouth and cry out in pain. Her cry of anguish morphed into a pitiful howl but a large silver wolf was by her side to comfort her. He gave a soft growl butting her head.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted. The spell missed its mark disappearing into the ground. Jasmine barked in defiance at the intruders. _Why were they attacking her and her mate? They had done nothing wrong but these humans still insisted on attacking. _

"_Protego!"_ someone shouted. She turned to the new people getting between her and her mate. It was a small family of white haired wizards. The elder silver haired man started firing spells at the red head across the fence. The younger of the two squared off against the teen her mind screamed was her brother. The third white haired person, a witch, turned to the two of them with a grin.

"Well done Greyback. Take your bitch and get out of here, we'll hold them off. Run!" The woman snapped reaching down to pick up the forgotten wand. With a bark her mate ran off into the trees in the distance. In annoyance she followed him determined to have a tussle with him for leaving her behind.

"Oh good, you're awake." A smooth voice laughed. Jasmine winced at the noise, as it slipped into her ears and exploded in her head. She wanted to get the registration number of the herd of Gryffins that had run her over.

"Huh?"

"Stand up Potter," the voice snapped again, as she tried to stand up and stay upright. Once steady, she turned to see Draco Malfoy grinning at her from ear to ear. "Lovely assets," he purred. She squeaked realizing she was naked. Her memory vaguely recalled ripping clothes off when she had transformed.

"Wait- What- How am I-" she stuttered, her mind racing. Her nudity was forgotten as she spun around to take in her surroundings. She was in a forest that much she could tell. Draco was with her and Fenrir Greyback was asleep on the forest floor.

"Here is your wand," Malfoy snickered handing her the forgotten tool. "When Greyback comes to, tell him Minister Riddle wishes to see him, to get you registered as a creature." Before she could ask any more questions he disapparated with a crack.

Greyback sat up with a start his brilliant blue eyes locking on to her. "Oh good, you're still here."

"Where did you bite me?" She shrieked.

Fenrir grinned wickedly back at her. "You didn't seem to mind last night when we rutted like the wolves we are my dear." She stared at him in shock. "Oh fine," he pouted, "the only place your friends and family wouldn't think to look." His hand snaked up her leg. She gave a squeak when he touched her in the most inappropriate place possible. She found she was still unable to hex or jinx him, but her wand was still a weapon. She slapped him over the head with her eleven inches of oak with a grimace.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pedophile!" She hissed.

"Really my pup, you weren't complaining last night." He murmured stroking his injured skull.

"I was a mangy wolf last night, I will not be held responsible for what I did while I was out of my mind." She argued, snapping a branch off the nearby tree. Waving her wand, she transfigured herself a robe to wear.

"Nothing wolfsbane won't fix." Fenrir whispered. She gave squeak of anger, clipping him in the head with her wand again. He curled up into a ball. "Snape wasn't wrong when he said the Potter women were temperamental."

"I am not temperamental." She hissed snapping off another branch to make robes for the crass man before her.

"Your arguing with me says otherwise." He snickered, accepting the robes.

"Malfoy says Minister Riddle wants you to report to him to register me as a creature." Jasmine added, really looking at Fenrir. He was a muscular man with lovely hair and deep eyes. He was well kept, if she ignored the twigs and smudges of dirt scattered on his person. He was rich, being a figurehead for the werewolf creature movement helped. He had full rights and maybe she would in time if behaved. If not she would still have more rights as a creature then she did as a half-blood. "I don't agree with how he runs things." She added for good measure.

Fenrir nodded absently. "And yet Minister Riddle is a truly unique leader. He reformed creature rights when he took office. Or did your mother never tell you about the oppression creatures faced in her time? We were no better than Half-bloods and muggle-born. When the population is ready they will have their turn to equal rights. Just give it time." She looked away from his genuine eyes and bit her lip.

She felt a brief surge from her inner-wolf which she had never felt before. Perhaps the belief that she had not been bitten had kept her from hearing it? As sure as Fenrir stood before her looking at her with searching eyes her wolf was promising her that things would indeed get better. "Mate- my wolf screams mate."

"Why do you think I was so eager to keep your bite where it could not be found." He answered.

'_Of course,'_ she mused, '_he's known for public marks if he turns someone.'_ Had he been trying to protect her from the possible rejection of her family? How would they have reacted? She knew Remus Lupin, a friend of Lily's had had to part ways with her. He was not accepted in their company despite what he could bring to their efforts with his creature rights. It was common knowledge Dumbledore disliked creatures just because they had more rights than him. The current Supreme Mugwump was a half-blood Veela.

"Hold my hand, I'll apparate us there." He smiled. With a nod she touched his open palm. It was a warm and welcoming. Together they winked out of existence with a loud crack.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Nothing really to say. This was a spur of the moment fic I had to get out of my head. :) The rest to be posted shortly.

{}{}{}{}

Jasmine sighed as she roamed Hogsmeade with Draco. This was the life she had dreamed of. She was rubbing elbows with the pure bloods and Neville could give her the time of day if she but asked. They were even in Madame Malkin's looking for new clothing to wear for the Halloween dance.

She stood in the dressing room staring at her naked form with a frown. It was everything she had ever wanted. She had left early in the summer with Fenrir and had a rather charmed life with him. He had catered to her every whim when he was home. She would sleep in her own room. They would share a quiet and breakfast in the morning and he would give her a soft kiss on the forehead when he left for the Ministry. He would return home frazzled and drown her in a searing kiss. They would have dinner together and she would go to bed alone.

She had had to put up with Bellatrix Lestrang sometimes, but she didn't ponder on it too much. Thinking about how much that crazy bitch had stayed over during the summer didn't sit well with her, not that she could tell Fenrir what to do. In fact she had little say in the matter of what Fenrir did. She accepted his kisses and full moon romps without question. In the morning after their wild wolves were set free she would wake up by his side nude. His broad, strong arms always around her in the morning. He always held her tightly and keeping the cold at bay. She wasn't sure which post-transformation cuddle she had realized she had fallen head over heels for the man but it didn't matter. She had screwed it all up the very day before she left for Hogwarts.

"What is taking you so long Potter?" Draco snapped harshly. She shook violently from her revere and threw on the nearest dress.

"Just a moment Draco, I'll be right out." She answered back admiring the Slytherin green silk she had thrown on. She personally hated how arrogant she looked in the dress but she was sure Draco would love it.

Pushing the curtain out of the way she saw his cold eyes scrutinizing her. "Good enough, we'll take it." He said absently to Madame Malkin. The elder witch nodded respectfully her hand urging Jasmine to go back into the dressing room and take the dress off.

"So Potter, any word from your family and friends?" Draco asked the amusement clear in his voice.

She frowned again, only vaguely wondering about the onset of wrinkles. "None, Mom hasn't spoken to me and you know how Harry feels about what's happened." She disrobed, her mind flashing to the night before she had come to Hogwarts. Fenrir's shouts were still ringing in her ears when she had returned to Potter Manor. Her mother and brother had both rushed to the Foyer when the house-elves had spread the news of her arrival.

"Jasmine!" Lily had cried out in delight rushing down the foyer steps to embrace her daughter. Her brother stood staring with his intense green eyes. "Don't touch her mother." He snapped.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"She hasn't sent or even spoken to us in two months. You do the math." He sneered strutting close to her his eyes filled with hate. "She's been with that monster for two months; she hasn't come to us once. Hasn't helped her family once." He shouted in fury his glasses dipping low on his nose. Her mother drew back, partly in fear of her son and partly in shock of her. Jasmine has seen the doubt surface in her mother's eyes as her brother continued.

"Why come back now? Did your master tell you to? Or did he not want you to go back to school? Did you not put out for him like a good Death Eater whore should?" She had been crying then as her brother continued to berate her. Her mother stood silent before the pair her eyes filled with pain and betrayal. "Get out!" Harry barked his hands pointed harshly at the door she had just entered.

She had run out of the Manor at that point. Her night had been a blur of sleeping in the bushes near the train station where no one could see her. She had waited for the train quietly to herself in the clothes she had worn yesterday and her wand. Fenrir had abandoned her as had her own family. As a Ravenclaw she only had her books for company and the occasional odd ramble from Loony Luna.

"Potter?" Came Draco's concerned voice. Jasmine shook her head. She had been day dreaming again. She hadn't even registered dressing herself but she turned to the concerned Slytherin peeking in darling.

"Sorry, what?" She murmured. He shook his head in disappointment. "Nothing, let's go the dance is soon."

{}{}{}{}

Jasmine sat quietly in the darkest corner she could manage as the dance went on. The music hurt her ears and the lights left her nursing a headache. She was completely miserable. Draco was enjoying Pansy's unnatural gyrating to the music against his body while Neville had his arms wrapped around Hannah Abbot. Her brother was snogging Ginny Weasley under the impression his Disillusionment Charm actually worked. Ron and Hermione had already retreated back into the Gryffindor common room to do only Merlin knew what.

She hated that her Creature-blood status got her everything that she finally wanted but her brother could have it regardless. He was the rebel of Gryffindor, pure-bloods didn't mind lowering their standards and fighting the law a bit for him. Even Hermione Granger got through the muggle-blood status because she was the brightest witch in the school. Jasmine had been lucky Fenrir had bitten her. She just had to hope now there was a pure-blood out there too tired to wait and willing to marry someone with a bit of werewolf blood in her and over look her less than pure-blood.

"Miss Potter?" Headmaster Snape cold voice hissed into her ear. She jerked with the sudden presence of Snape's hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Headmaster?" She squeaked back wondering how he had caught her by surprise.

"I wish to speak with you outside, in the hall." He said threateningly. She nodded following the black clad figure into the hall. When the doors of the Great Hall shut she sagged in relief, her headache already eased from the lack of noise. "I am correct in assuming you failed to take potions your Head of House ordered you to?"

She frowned, "I beg your pardon?"

"Foolish brat," Snape hissed reaching into his robes. She took the two vials he offered her. "You are a werewolf now, you must take precautions. With your heightened sense you could very easily rupture your ear drums from the music playing at ungodly levels and strain yourself blind with lights. Take those potions now."

"Yessir." She whispered downing the vials without thought.

"I wish to speak with you about your arrangements for the holidays. I noticed you did not write that you will be going home to Potter Manor. Is something wrong?" He asked no concern what so ever evident in his voice. She frowned.

"Nothing Headmaster I just feel like staying in the castle this year." She answered tartly ready to return to the dance. She eyed the door wearily wondering if walking away from the Headmaster was a good idea.

"I see," He said dryly. "Well away with you then if nothing is wrong." She nodded sharply turning away. "Oh I forgot this came in the mail for you." He whipped out a bit of parchment for her from his robes. Taking the letter she hurried away before the Headmaster could creep her out anymore.

Finding another comfortable spot in the dark corners she began to read the letter.

_To Jasmine:_

_If I am not giving this to you myself I'm probably dead. I'm going to say right now, I'm sorry for all I didn't do for you. You are four right now, rolling on the carpet pretending to be a dog in hopes I'll buy you one. You're just a few feet away and I still feel like I can't connect with you. I know you're always jealous of how I treat your brother and I'm sorry. I'm sealing this off with some well placed charms and your mother's help, not that I will tell her what it is. _

_The idea of me connecting with you is so… hard. You are the daughter I have always wanted with Lily, but now that I have you I don't know what to do with you. I want you to know that I do love you very much and I hope you take after me. I know Harry does, I'll be giving him the Invisibility Cloaked handed down to all the Potter men and I give you the Marauders Map. Lily is a testament to the strong will and power of women; it's why I fell in love with her. I hope you take after her and that this will help you out in your remaining time at Hogwarts. Maybe you'll even figure out how to make your own map, your mother knows how and she's sworn never to make her own. Something about causing too much trouble. _

_Love,_

_James Potter_

_p.s. – I solemnly swear I am up to no good, is the starting phrase, Mischief Managed will make it go away. _

She shifted the other piece of parchment in her hand. It looked ratty and abused but still held together. She grinned, the cold and distant memories of her father taking on a new light. She had always thought of him as the protector of the family and little else. In fact she had hardly harbored any love for him because of how little she actually knew him. But the letter in her hands seemed to breathe life into the memory of him. She gave a warm smile holding the letter to her chest.

"What have you got there?" Draco grinned, dropping down into the seat next to her.

"Just a letter." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Must be more than just a letter," He said his voice laced with something she couldn't place, "is it a love letter?"

"Something like that." She grinned taking another deep breath. She felt like her rib cage was going to explode with the overwhelming pain she was feeling. "From my father," she choked out before she started crying.

"Oh," Draco croaked out before wrapping her in his arms. "What did it say?" She tried to answer him but could not as the sobs poured from her lips.

"I miss Fenrir." She finally whined her fingers digging into the parchment. She wanted him here right now, instead of Draco. She needed to feel his strong arms and tight muscle. His very presence had made her feel invincible.

"Well maybe you should write him a letter then?" Draco sneered pushing her away his eyes filled with fury.

"Shut it Malfoy," she snapped back taking a deep breath to berate him more. "You know I've tried, they never come out. They always sound like drivel or nothing but a list of complains. I want to write him but it never comes out right. If I fire called him it would only be worse, it would just end in another argument about him shouting to get out of his life."

"Fine, be a whimpering pup, a werewolf of Greyback's caliber doesn't need a hopeless chit like you." Draco growled before storming away from her and out the Great Hall.

Jasmine shook her head biting back her retort. She refocused her pain on her father's letter. Pulling her wand free she whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment came to life names huddled in an inky mass in the Great Hall.

She saw that Draco Malfoy was slipping back into the Great Hall and Fenrir Greyback loitered in the Foyer pacing back and forth. She started at the paper a few moments more watching Draco's name fall into the ink splotch of the dance floor before rushing out into the Great Hall. She saw Draco standing there pacing back and forth with a frown on his face. "Draco what are you doing out here?" She snapped eyeing her parchment. Fenrir's name was right in front of her own. "Figures," She mumbled to the map, "the only thing father gives me and it's broken."

"What?"

"This map, it was a gift from father. It's a map of Hogwarts, see right here?" She sighed wiping the tears from her eyes as she showed Draco the map. "It says you are Fenrir Greyback. Least it got me right."

"What an interesting piece of parchment. Can I have it?" Draco asked in a smooth voice.

Jasmine laughed at him, "Not bloody likely Draco. You just want it because you don't have one." She pushed him away glad their fight from just moments ago forgotten. He did tend to say mean things to her, but she was in debt to him. She couldn't have stayed at Hogwarts without supplies and his finical help.

"Fine, keep your stupid map; I'm sick of the sight of you. Get back to the dance." He ordered. Jasmine sighed, how very Malfoy of him.

"I'm not a house elf. But fine, I'm gone." She sneered, slipping back into the Great Hall. She was greeted with the sight of Draco grinning madly as he circled the dance floor with Pansy to an elegant waltz. It dawned on her as she looked back at the map. The name of Fenrir Greyback winking out, no doubt by portkey. She had had him in her grasp and she had let him slip away. It was her chance to say sorry for her actions but she had failed.

With a sigh she tapped her wand to the parchment. "Mischief Managed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

AN: There is a little of everyone in this story. From the rekindling of Snape and Evans "friendship" to Harry growing up as a person and Jasmine growing a backbone... So enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

"They don't get along Sev; I can't do anything about it anymore. I've asked and asked for Harry to give me word about Jasmine but he won't. Please tell me you will." Lily's voice carried through the door.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She is your daughter." The Headmasters voice followed. Jasmine stared at the door not sure if she should enter. She hadn't heard from her mother since the beginning of the term, but Christmas was just around the corner.

Her mother was speaking openly so she decided to wait. "Because, I betrayed her. I let Harry have his way; he's so much like his father. He ordered her out of the house day before term start. I haven't seen her since. I haven't even really seen her since she was turned, please tell me how she is doing."

"All things for a price my dear."

"Name it! Anything Sev." Lily said with such emotion Jasmine smiled feeling her heart warm a bit.

"A kiss."

"No."

"It's been twelve years since your husband died. It's time for you to find some more happiness in your life. A kiss and I will give you the information you seek as well as try to help arrange a more suitable life for you. I know a few pure bloods I could convince to marry you and elevate your status in this world." Jasmine frowned. Her Headmaster was not only coming on to her mother but black mailing her.

"You know I never forgave you for calling me a mudblood."

"No time like the present." She wouldn't stand for this. She knocked sharply on the door. "Come in." came Headmaster Snape's drawl. She entered the office her eyes going straight to her mother. Hopefully her appearance had saved her mother from black mail.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry." Her mother said as she stood up to face her. It felt weird facing her mother, with her brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair. Before she had felt the need to have things in common with her, but now she felt oddly separated regardless of how close they were.

"Sure, is there a reason you called me here Headmaster." She turned to the snarky grim man before her. She did not want to be in her mother's presence anymore which surprised her.

"I wanted to speak with you about remedial classes on your failing grades."

"Failing grades? You're a bloody Ravenclaw!" Her mother hissed her eyes blazing.

"I'll agree to a tutor, whatever you suggest Headmaster." She stated hastily heading towards the door. She didn't want to be in her mother's presence before, now she didn't want to even be in the same building. Her mother would have her head if she got a hold of her.

Slamming the door behind her she dashed down the stairs ready to find a corner in the Ravenclaw tower to hide but she stopped. "Sev, you will agree to my terms on my daughter's tutor and you can have whatever you want." Her mother's voice carried. She frowned, her wolf senses were tingling with the effort.

"Anything."

"By the way Severus, just to let you know, I married James out of love and his position." She winced, was her mother just as bad as Severus? "I wanted a safe haven for my children to grow up in. I hadn't considered finding another man to be in their lives since James's fortune and name has kept them safe so far. But you are right, I should be happy now that they are… to an extent."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying Lily?"

Jasmine's nose wrinkled with the scent of lust and desire. "I take it your schedule is open for oh say an hour?" Lily purred. "You do have to make up for calling me such an awful nasty name."

"My guardian statue is locked down. I'm all yours." Snape groaned back. Jasmine panicked rushing farther down the stairs to the statue blocking the way. Sure enough it would not move and her wolf refused to quiet down. She covered her ears trying to block out the noise of her mother and the Headmaster having sex. Her life was absolutely ruined.

{}{}{}{}

_Dear Jasmine,_

_In light of your 'failing' grades I've contracted a tutor for you. I believe only that these grades are not your failure to study but more of a failure of you to focus. I understand things are hard for you and as long as your brother is the 'man' of the house you can't come home but I will change that soon. In punishment for your grades you will be meeting with your tutor at Potter Manor while your brother and I are on vacation in Australia with the Weasleys. In that week you will make plans with your tutor to meet over the rest of your term to continue learning. The house elves will be ordered properly so that you brother need not know you were home. _

_With all my love,_

_Lily_

Jasmine felt so empty as she stood in the Foyer of Potter Manor. Her tutor was due to arrive soon and the house elves had already prepared guest rooms for them to stay in. The windows were fogged up with snow and ice. All and all the manor looked as it always did during Christmas. She was only mildly happy she was enjoying her home as alone as she could get it.

"Mistress," A house elf squeaked from behind her.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is waiting for you."

"Alright then, take my things to my room."

"Yes Mistress, your room is the Black room." The elf said before disappearing with her trunk.

She fumed; she had always hated the Black room. It was literally as it sounded, a room filled with stained black furniture and black decorations. Why had her mother picked that room for her to stay in, perhaps more punishment? Finding her depressing and endless thought of no comfort she wandered off to dinner.

Jasmine gave a gasp as her mind snapped back to reality. She wasn't sure exactly how she had lost herself in the middle of breakfast to imagine _that _in front of him. Fenrir glared back at her disgust on his features. Did her mother think this was funny? Had Snape put him up to tutoring her? What house had Fenrir even been in?

"Are you alright?" He sneered stabbing viciously at his bacon.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine." She whispered feeling completely underdressed once more. She tried to tell herself that the feelings she had were just her imagination. As much as it felt as though his eyes were taking in her figure his eyes were not moving at all. He was just staring intently at her. She wished she had had the common sense to be properly dressed. She was raised as though she were a pure blood, she knew better. What had convinced her to come down in her nightgown?

"I see." He murmured his voice cold and hard as he dropped his fork. "I'm through eating. I expect you in the drawing room in an hour." This time his eyes really did survey her person. "Properly dressed and ready to learn."

She watched him exit the room. She would put up with this torture no longer, throwing her own utensils down she stood up determined to make her escape and go to Malfoy Manor. Draco had helped her enough this year, what was crashing at his place the week of Christmas? She certainly didn't want to spend it with an angry Fenrir.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter but I did take liberities and made him have a sister!

An: Last chapter to this short but fun to write story! Anyway, as before not much to say. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

Jasmine sighed staring down at her book. She was caught back up, but only just. She had to make sure she was reading extra hard to keep up since everything slipped out of her mind the moment she read it. Repetition was the key to her success at the moment. She was sitting as close to the lake as she was allowed. Apparently the minister was relocating some magical creatures and had convinced Snape to ward and protect them at Hogwarts until their new home was ready.

She felt her mind drifting toward Fenrir again. She gave a long sigh and dropped her book to the ground. Perhaps she could entertain herself until she could focus again. Standing up she eyed the ward protecting the lake warily. She was afraid only for a moment before she reminded herself she was a magical creature in her own right. She would be fine and she really did want to know what was being kept in the lake.

Taking a few daring steps forward she felt the wards twinge letting her through. Instantly as she slipped through the wards the sound hit her. It was beautiful. Tears filled her eyes as the angelic voices sang of great things. The song reminded her of Fenrir and that perfect night, just before reality had set in and they had disagreed.

The song pushed those depressing thoughts away beckoning her closer. Wiping away her tears she was surprised to see Fenrir standing at the edge of water. He was dressed in a clean white button down shirt and black dress slacks. She had never seen him look so relaxed. "Fenrir," she whispered only slightly sad that the song had died away.

He smiled at her his eyes warm and inviting. "Jasmine?" Snape's voice intruded on her moment. She turned sharply seeing the Headmaster staring at her confusion in his eyes.

"Just a moment headmaster." She insisted pacing towards Fenrir faster. She had to say sorry if for nothing else then to say it. Even if he never took her back she had to tell him.

"Jasmine!" He shouted. She frowned in irritation taking Fenrir's outstretch palm. Instantly he was dragging her towards the lake. "Jasmine!" Snape's voice howled now. She turned to him even as Fenrir pulled her more instantly. He was running his wand free terror in his eyes. What was the headmaster afraid of? Of course there had been those rumors of his near death by werewolf hands. Death Eaters didn't have to get along to serve their lord. No doubt Snape merely hated Fenrir.

"Fenrir." She sighed as her shoes soaked through with water. He smiled warmly at her still silent. "Fen I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you told me to stop but I wanted to. I love you." She said feeling the blood rush to her face. His smile never faltered as she was now waist deep in the water Snape shouting furious obscenities at her. She ignored him following Fenrir willing. She was only mildly concerned when a spell whizzed passed them. Fenrir would keep her safe. He grabbed her sharply by the shoulders and pulled her under the water with him.

As her head slipped under the water the voices were back cooing to her. She tried to see Fenrir's comforting presence, but instead saw a ghastly grey creature. She had taken his place and was grinning wickedly at her. She opened her mouth to scream in fear but water rushed in choking her. She struggled at the painful lack of air as her lungs burned in protest. She had left her wand carelessly in her bag. Would Snape save her? Did he know that someone had masqueraded as Fenrir to kill her? She felt a hard pull on her person. She was still struggling to breathe she her head reappeared over the surface of the water. The black eyed creature glared furious at her pulling her back towards the water but she would not budge.

She turned her head to look at Snape who looked deep in concentration his gaze locked on her his face sweating as he gripped his wand harshly. "I said _Accio_ Jasmine Potter dammit!" He growl locking his legs. She cried out as the creature pulled on her arm violently. She screamed feeling Snape's magic wrapped firmly around her pulling her towards him. What creature was this that could fight a summoning spell? She shook her head, of course. She was immersed in water half enchanted by the Siren's song. She was keeping herself stuck in the lake just as much as the Siren in its elemental territory was.

She was going to die because Snape didn't have enough of a hold on her. He couldn't keep her much longer above the water and she was already injured water swimming in her lungs. "I don't want to die." She screamed swinging her arm up above the water to get the freedom she needed. Swiftly summoning all her anger and the wolf inside her she struck the Siren across the face. The creature shrieked its fury; the song rising to meet it. For a moment her head slumped back as the song plunged into her mind. 'It's okay, accept this. We will love you fiercely in your death.' The song promised and she agreed. She felt the last of Snape's withering spell break.

She plunged into the water again as fear took her over. This time she did not scream as she was too weak. Her mouth slipped open and the water filled her taking her mind with it.

{}{}{}{}

Jasmine jerked awake suddenly. Her back protested again the hard wood. Turning to her right expecting to see more sirens, ready to consume her, but she saw her brother instead. He was standing still his face hard and his right hand bleeding. Fenrir stood behind her his arms locked around her mother who looked as though she had been crying her very soul out. Snape stood quietly by the door his voice blank but his presence overwhelming. The air tasted metallic and in her mind she knew that powerful dark magic had been preformed. _Blood magic._

"What did you do?" She hissed to her brother looking down at her own hand sliced open bleeding freely.

"He saved your life you stupid girl." Snape's icy voice took hold of her very soul and made her shiver.

Fenrir let his arms slacken. Instantly Lily ran to her side. "I'm so glad you are okay." She said fresh tears staining her face.

"What happened?"

"You let the Sirens kill you. You stupid, stupid girl." Snape growled.

"Enough." Fenrir barked. Snape was silenced instantly his eyes hard and cold looking over the werewolf with contempt. "Your brother here saved your body; dived into the lake to bring back your corpse."

"If I died then why am I here?"

"Blood to blood I seal the oath. Sister called from the dead I bind you to me. My life you share, I ask you not forsake my gift lest we fall into dark again together." Harry said the words coolly his eyes blank and his skin pale.

"How could you Harry?" She said feeling tears sting her eyes. She was a danger to him now. If she by chance got hurt or worse killed he would die by fault.

"I hate what you have done. What you have become," He said mechanically healing his hand, "but you are my sister. I won't have you die if I can help it."

"You could be a werewolf now. You shared my blood, you might have the curse." She said not willing to shake off her insane mother. Her beautiful, proud, powerful mother who could not stop weeping or release the vice grip she had on her. Fenrir was oddly silent.

"I already stated my reasons. I need to change before I meet with Ginny. Diving in after you made my clothes reek rather fiercely." He said trying to smile. He could not meet her eyes and turned away too fast for her to feel he was completely comfortable with his choice.

"Thank you." Fenrir said in a low growl. This surprised Harry. Shock was written on his face as he barreled through the small group to the door. Snape let him escape easily. "If we might have a moment alone?" Fenrir said in an equally soft and controlled voice. Lily loosened her grip in response.

Jasmine wasn't sure which scared her more. That her mother was letting go at his request or that he was so calm. Was he going to wait until they were alone and kill her to rid the world of Harry? She knew how much the Minister considered him an annoyance. Not one that would ever directly be dealt with but if an opportunity presented itself it was not to say that it would not be taken. Harry always made sure never to be in a situation like that.

Snape took Lily into his arms in a way that implied their relationship was moving along faster than Jasmine had predicted. She wondered if her brother knew. When the door to the headmaster's office click shut Fenrir drew his wand. "Silencio." Naturally her scream never came out as he wrapped his hands around the collar of her robes.

{}{}{}{}

Snape stood beside Lily in the hall before his office with a frown on his face. He had convince Lily to take a Calming Draught and spelled her face clean. She really was a beautiful woman and he was finally content that she was seeing him. They were only waiting a proper time to announce they were to be wed. She wouldn't take his name, but she would bare him children. This she had sworn him. Something about her wanting to have a Weasley sized family but James had died too soon to make it happen.

He tried not to think about the Weasleys at all. It was a given Harry Potter would marry into that bastard family but he still had hopes Jasmine would marry into his Lord's ranks. Even now as both of them did their damndest to ignore Fenrir's spell and the ensuring sounds of a scuffle they were hoping things would turn out well in the end.

"So do you approve of your daughter's infatuation?"

"I put them in a house alone together and they didn't have sex. It's not an infatuation it's love." She snapped softly back at him. He chuckled softly in return trying not to make a comment about a mother's disillusions.

"Bella told me they rutted like wild animals. Your daughter asked to borrow pretty underwear for such an occasion."

"What did Bella actually _see_?"

"She said she saw them sharing chaste kisses in public and Jasmine played the dreary housewife. She insisted that anyone who was that dull and a werewolf had to be having wild animal sex when no one was looking."

"She does have a point. Remus is into black leather and whips and you see how he is in public."

"More then I wanted to know darling."

"Sorry. But really though, to trust Bella's word over my motherly intuition."

"Your motherly intuition had them pegged to go at it like bunnies when you left them alone and that was wrong." There was another loud clatter. Snape wondered vaguely if Fenrir was drawing out murder as most wizards did not. He might actually have to go in and stop the man if he were. If he left Fenrir killed both Lily's children all bets to finally have her as his were off.

"Maybe nearly losing her will wake them both up…" Lily muttered.

"And if they aren't in love?"

"Then they will never see each other again. I will not have my daughter a play thing for an Alpha wolf."

"I do so love your passion about these things." He grinned looking at her slyly. Perhaps they could go to his quarters in the dungeons. The sudden and abrupt sound of his very expensive Foe-Glass shattering broke him from his lustful thoughts. He rushed to see if Jasmine was alright.

{}{}{}{}

"And that's how they found her. I wasn't there of course, but I was told she was tied up. Most creativity use of _Incarcerous_ they had ever seen. That, my children is how you were born." Harry snickered. "Fenrir's reputation still precedes him. The only wizard who could so creatively undress someone, without undressing them, if you know what I mean." Iris was blushing furious while her twin brother James seemed to be washing the knowledge from his mind by will alone.

"What are you telling them Harry?" Jasmine glared entering the kitchen. Fenrir was outside lecture his pack on some such thing. Harry grinned wickedly at his sister.

"Your Aunty Hecate was conceived on the Headmaster's desk too. Nothing important, they are sixteen now. They can know exactly when they were made. I will tell Loki and Daisy too when they are old enough. Not every family has crazy and unique situations where each child was born." He pushed Iris and James gently out of the kitchen to have some alone time with his sister.

"You've been around Sirius again haven't you?" She grinned, the mock anger never leaving her eyes. Harry nodded wildness in his eyes that could only be from the traits he had received from her. He was as wild as one could be without being a werewolf. She thanked the powers that be that he had not become one. He might have killed himself otherwise.

"So my darling sister? What's it like being part of the Potter women tradition to make love on the Headmaster's desk?" He snickered. She laughed with him unwilling to be serious as her husband was outside lecturing the new mothers of the pack. She had heard it all before with the twins who were not cursed unlike their younger siblings.

"You do know by marrying you, Ginevra is a _Potter Woman_ so you'd best take her to Hogwarts. I hear she wants to have another child."

Harry blanched only for a moment before the smile was back on his face. "I left myself open for that didn't I?" She nodded as the kitchen was intruded on once more. Their half sister Hecate wandered in their half brother James in her arms.

"You know it's occurred to me…" Hecate muttered in her low dark voice. "Papa hates James's first name. He always calls him Tobias. Why is that?"

"Sis," Jasmine said her eyes as always drawn to the young necromancer's neck. Her spirit guide had marked her with her own death mark. She had a fetal cut across her neck but she was not dead. Not that Jasmine would ever question her sister's path they were partly a dark and partly light family. Hecate walked the dark path with pride never covering her mentor's mark on her. "Sev does hate the name James. You know that was my Dad's name, they hated each other. But Sev doesn't hate James, just refuses to speak that name."

"Oh okay. Well that will make him happy then."

"Who?"

"James."

Harry turned to Jasmine his eyes for a moment filled with anguish. "Have you spoken with him?"

"I might have."

"Does he know about his grand children?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what he says?" Jasmine dared to ask feeling the tears beginning to form at the thought of her father. She hadn't seen him for so long. The idea that he was watching down on the family still was too painful. Hecate shook her head James staring at them all in wonder. The little boy didn't understand what was going on but was happy in his sister's arms and as always thankful he didn't get his father's huge nose.

"Better than nothing." Jasmine sniffed ready to leave, but the door opened once more. Fenrir stood tall and proud his eyes focused on her. Their youngest Daisy was hanging like a dead animal in the crook of his right arm. She was giggling her tongue lolling out as she sniffed the air. Jasmine smiled at the sight of her playing dog again. She was proud of her werewolf heritage and pretended to be one often outside of the transformation.

"It's time for dinner love," He smiled warmly his eyes trained on Harry for only a moment. The two of them got along for her sake but she knew no love was lost in that respect. Despite everything from her upbringing, to her wreck of a life her sixth year, her marriage and family with Fenrir, and the declaration that while her part of her family was dark she would always be a light wizard the world continued. Her father had died at the hands of the current minister. While the man was truly unhooked mentally he was running their country better than any minster had in five decades. The laws on the Half-Blood and Muggle borns were not as strict and it was to ensure the safety of magic and the current issues with the inbreeding of the purebloods than anything else. It encouraged the mixing of the blood.

Life was by no means good and her father gave up his life for a cause that never took root. But it was acceptable and with Fenrir in her life it was extraordinary in its own way.

"Lead the way love." She smiled hooking her scared hand around her brother's arm and exited the kitchen.


End file.
